I hate the way I don't hate you
by Alexiia
Summary: Summary: What if Kanata forgot all the memories he shared with Miyu? What if Miyu preferred it that way?
1. Chapter One

Summary: What if Kanata forgot all the memories he shared with Miyu? What if Miyu preferred it that way?

Hello guys! This is a story about our favorite characters of Daa Daa Daa! I'm currently writing this story in order to improve my English. It's not my first language so you're gonna find a lot of mistakes but feel free to correct them hahaha :) I would really appreciate it! And please review, tell me if you like it or not or if you have any suggestions. I really hope that you like it! It's my first story and I'm kinda excited haha :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! nor its characters.**

So, here it goes! Enjoy!

_I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all__…_

_**  
**_**  
Chapter 1**

"Kanata! Have you found my earrings?" A blond girl asked her brunette housemate.

"Nope." And with that answer the brunette got up heading towards the door.

"Are you sure? They are pearls, you know, the ones I always wear everyday. I'm sure you have seen them!" The blond asked hopefully.

"Why would I pay attention to the earrings that you wear? Even if you wore it everyday , I wouldn't notice them, its not like you're That interesting to look at..." said Kanata emphasizing the word THAT.

"What did you say??!"

"I said, you're not interesting." Kanata replied amused at how her face turns from cream white to red from anger.

_How dare he insult me that way?_ she thought. _Well, I just woke up and I'm not gonna argue with him._ She calmed down and said "Hmph! I don't care what you say..."

_What? That's it?_ _She's not gonna fire me back? _Kanata thought disappointed. He kinda likes fighting with Miyu. He thinks she's cute when she gets angry but he's too darn stubborn to admit it. "So that's your way of saying that you agree with me?"

"Agree to what?" Miyu asked puzzled.

"To the fact that you're not interesting." he said with the famous Saionji smile that melted every girl from school and outside school. Now he knows Miyu is gonna burst and he wasn't wrong. She really got angry this time and couldn't take it anymore.

"You jerk!! I don't care that you don't find me interesting. In fact, it doesn't bother me at all! Some other guys find me interesting!"

"Name one"

_Silence._

"Well, maybe they don't exist yet but someday they will exist and..."

"That will be the start of the Apocalypse..." Kanata continued her sentence.

"YOU ARROGANT BASTARD! You think that because you have a fan club you can get any girl you wanted? You're wrong! SO WRONG! You're an insensitive person who doesn't care what happens around him! You're selfish, you think you're cool but you're not, Mr. Know-It-All who..."

"Are you planning to stay there screaming at me? Because you're gonna be late for school"

Miyu looked at the clock. _We're late!_ Then she rushed up and started to eat her breakfast very fast. Kanata was looking at her incredulously. _How can she eat that fast?_ And with that thought, he started his way to school.

"Bye Ruu and Wannya! See you later! "

"Daa!" said the cute little baby.

After finishing her breakfast, Miyu kissed Ruu goodbye and ran after Kanata who was already gone. _Sigh. How stupid he can be. Always trying to find a way to annoy me. Why does he always want to fight with me? He doesn't act like that when he's around other girls... What did I ever do to him to make him annoying? And why is he only annoying with me? Only with me! I just can't understand! He acts all kind and courteous with other girls but when it comes to me... Argg! The more I think about him the more I hate him!_

Before she knew it, she was already in front of her class. Trying to catch some air, Miyu went to her desk where her best friends were waiting her. On her way, she past through Kanata's who was looking at her with a smirk on his face. Miyu looked at him with a look that said _"Thanks for waiting me. Jerk!"_ She saw a look from his eyes which she interpreted _"It's a pleasure not waiting for you"_ but she thought, I must be paranoid...

"Miyu! How are you? Aya and I are going to the movies today. We're going to watch the romantic film The Kiss! You wanna come?" asked the girl with the tomboyish short hair.

"Please Miyu! come with us! You know it's more fun when we are all together enjoying the film and sighing for love. It's so romantic! I cant wait for this afternoon! Just think about how the boy unexpectedly falls in love with her and the girl with no interest in him at all suddenly realizes the love she has for him. Sorry, I meant the TRUE LOVE she has for him!" said the theater lover Aya.

"You're going to watch The Kiss? I wanted to watch it but no one could come with me... Can I join you guys?" asked the cute pink haired Christine.

"Of course you can Chris" Nanami said.

"How can beautiful girls like you go to the movies alone without any guy to escort them?" Nozomu said giving each of them a beautiful red rose.

"Ok... You can come too" Nanami said.

"Thank you for being so kind to me!" Nozomu told them with his charming smile.

"So are you coming Miyu?" Aya asked.

"Of course I will! Sounds like fun!" she replied smiling. Then Ms. Mizuno entered and their classes began.

~··~

_  
And the bell rang..._

"Ok class. Remember that tomorrow you have a Math exam." Ms Mizuno reminded them.

_What?? Math exam?? Tomorrow?? I totally forgot about it!!_ Miyu thought. _Anyway, after watching the movie I'm gonna start studying. I'm sure it's not that difficult. Or I hope so..._

As Miyu went to where her friends were, Kanata grabbed her arm and said "Don't forget about the groceries. It's your turn today..."

"What?" she said. _Oh no! Today is Wednesday! I totally forgot about the groceries! Maybe if..._ "Can you go for me please? I'm going to the movies with my friends! Please please sugary please??" she pleaded with her cute puppy eyes.

"No. It's your turn."

"Please! It's just today!"

"We both know that it's not just today. Besides, I've got a lot of homework to do and an exam to study. I meant, we both have"

"But I really want to go to the movies!"

"I said, no. I wont do the groceries in order to let you go and have some fun!"

"Argg! Fine! But at least take my bag and carry it for me!"

"Mine is already heavy I don't want to have an extra weight in my back!"

"You selfish person!" And she turned around making her long blond hair slightly slap Kanata's face who was kinda annoyed at her sudden movement.

"I'm sorry guys. I can't go. I forgot that I had to do groceries today and Kanata won't do it for me. Maybe next time? Miyu apologized.

"Oh. Then in that case, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye! Have fun!" Miyu said sadly...

~··~

It was almost dark when Miyu was carrying bags full of groceries on her way home. _Sigh. I'm so tired. After I get home, I'm gonna take a bath and start studying. Sigh. These bags are so heavy... Stupid Kanata. He could have helped me by carrying my bag. How selfish he can be. What an inconsiderate. He could be more gentle and kind with me. It's not too much to ask for right? Sigh. If only he was as gentle as Nozumo or as helpful as Seiya... But Kanata is a hopeless case. The only thing we do is fight, fight and fight! Too much fight that we even made Ruu cry and not only once... It's not my problem that I get provoked by him. He mocks me and I get angry with him and he ends up smirking at me. It's always the same. I'm tired of it! I wish there was some kind of magic that made Kanata change!! But change for good! If that happened then I would be the happiest girl in the world!  
_  
Then, a presentiment hit her, she could feel that something was going to happen in the near future. But she didn't mind it as she started to climb the stairs of the Saionji Temple...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it! Please Review! I would love it! :)

Alexiia


	2. Miyu's wish

Hello guys! Here's chapter two for my story "I hate the way I don't hate you".

I want to thank Airashii Yui , j0nsbdaniansRock1 , '-'FreedomFairy'-' , ahvs, jd and puresnowangel! Thank you very much for reading and for leaving a review! You really made me smile :) And thank you for the other readers too! Please don't be shy and leave a review =)

Oh, and puresnowangel, I wasn't going to relate this story to the movie 10 things I hate about you. I watched the film and I loved the line _"I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all…" _and it inspired me so I used it as the first line of my story :) So if you are writing a story about it, please continue!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! nor its characters.**

I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

_Love is the closest thing we have to magic_...

**Chapter 2 **

After taking a bath, Miyu went to her room. _A good hot bath can really make someone very happy and relaxed. I really needed it._ She smiled but when she remembered that she had a Math exam to study, that smile disappeared. She dried her hair and entered to the Math world which she really hated. It's not that she hated it, she was just too bad at it...

"Ok! Let's start!" She cheered herself.

30 minutes later...

"I can't understand a thing and it's almost dinner time! Well, actually, dinner time is in 2 hours but at this point, chances of passing the exam is decreasing... Sigh. I really hate Math now... And why am I talking to myself?" _Ok... It's official, I'm officially mad. Math can turn a person mad. Just look at me. I was a normal person, then I study Math and next thing you know, I'm talking to myself! Oh, wait! What am I thinking? I'm just distracting myself and wasting my time. Let's go back to work!  
_  
Another 30 minutes later...

_No use... Still can't understand! What am I gonna do? I don't wanna fail! I never failed! Sigh. How I wish I was intelligent like my parents. I would have understood Math in just 30 minutes and ace tomorrow's exam or maybe I wouldn't even need to study! That would have been great! I would even be top 1 in class and I'd beat Kanata! If that happened, I'd tease him all the time, I would love to see his face. I'm sure he'd be so pissed that... _And an idea struck to Miyu's mind._ Of course! Kanata! Maybe he can help me out with Math. But now that I think about it, why would I even ask him? I'm sure he'd say no. He'd say that he's too busy and that I should have studied last weekend instead of going out with friends. He would even tell me how stupid I am for not understanding Math. No way. I'm not gonna let him insult me that way! That was a bad idea. A very bad one!! Let's just concentrate and start again.I know I can do this!_

But 20 minutes later...

_Knock! Knock!_

_I can't believe I'm doing this... but it can't be helped. I tried to study on my own for more than an hour and I still can't understand a thing. I'm sad to say this but he's my last resort..._

"Come in!" the boy with chocolate eyes said.

"Um, Kanata? I've got a problem with Math..."

"Only one?" Kanata smirked.

"Ok, you're being arrogant! I shouldn't have come here to ask for your help in the first place..." She said annoyed and started to walk to her room.

"Hey! It was only a joke! What problems have you got?"

"Really? Are you gonna help me?"

"Only if you invite me to an ice cream" he smiled.

Miyu laughed. "I'll invite you after I pass the exam!"

"Then in that case, let me solve your problems."

_Several minutes later..._

"Dinner is ready!" Wannya called them.

"Oh good! I was starving." said Miyu as she got up heading to the dining room.

"Me too!" said Kanata following Miyu.

They sat and started to eat. Miyu fed Ruu who was very happy as her adoptive mom gave him food.

"Daa!" said cute little Ruu.

"Woah! I'm so full! Thanks Wannya for the delicious food. You really made me happy!" Miyu smiled.

"I thank you too Wannya!" Kanata said.

"You're welcome! It's my duty as a baby-sitter to take care all of you!" said Wannya satisfied of making them happy.

...

Before going to her room, Miyu went to Kanata's.

"Hey." Miyu said as she entered in his room.

"Still got problems?" Kanata asked

"Oh! No. I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out. You really saved my life, I meant, my grades." She smiled

"Oh. No problem."

"Um, so good night!"

"Uh, Miyu?" Kanata called as she was about to go to her room.

"Yes?"

"It's ok that you don't understand Math, it doesn't mean that your stupid. So don't feel like it whenever you get stuck with Math or any other subject or something. Ok?" Kanata said a little bit surprised of what he just said. He normally doesn't say this kind of stuff to Miyu but he kinda wanted to cheer her up.

Miyu smiled. She was suddenly very happy. Maybe her friendship with Kanata is getting better?

"Thanks Kanata." and she showed him a big adorable smile.

"But can you do me favor?"

"Anything you want" she smiled.

"Can you please clean my desk for me? It's all full of long blond and dirty hair. I guess it's true what they say, when a small brain thinks hard, the one who owns it loses hair..."

"That comment was totally UNNECESSARY! Bye Kanata! May you have sweet nightmares!" she said as she went to her room stomping the floor.

_At least I said please. _He laughed as he went to sleep.

_The next day..._

"Why don't we go to the mall to celebrate of how well our exams went?" Nanami asked excitedly.

"I don't know.... I think I'm not in the mood."

"Why?" Aya asked a little bit worried.

"Well, I don't know how it went for me... I was very confused and besides, my brain is burning. I think I need some 'brain' rest."

"That's why you need some shopping! You know how well you'll feel after shopping new beautiful clothes!" Nanami tried to convinced her.

"Yeah, Nanami is right. After all, shopping is the best medicine for sadness! Well, after chocolate I mean..." Aya smiled.

"Sigh. I hate it when I can't say no to you guys!" Miyu smiled widely.

Aya and Nanami laughed at how easily they convince Miyu.

"Please Kanata! We have to check out the new store in the mall! They say it has magical stuff! And someone told me that they were selling flying carpets, brooms, magical balls, you know, the one that tells you the future... They sell magic wands too, and magical jewelries..."

"Do you really believe in that stuff? You know that all those things they sell are fake and it's a way of making money dishonestly! " Kanata interrupted him.

"Well, one thing to know if they are fake or not is going! Please go with me!!" Santa pleaded.

"I'm really not interested but I don't really have to do anything this afternoon so I'm going with you."

"Thanks!" Santa said as he jumped of joy.

...

"Whoa!! Have you seen this very cute dress?!" Nanami asked really excited.

"Yup I've seen it. And I've seen its price too!" Aya said.

"How can it be that expensive!" Miyu said a little too surprised.

"Sigh. If I hadn't bought the expensive shoes, I would be able to buy it.... Sigh." Nanami said in a depressed tone.

"We better go now before she gets more depressed!" Aya said.

"Good idea!"

The three friends started their way home when they spotted a new store which catches everyone's attention. There was something in that unusual store that made everyone stare at it curious.

"The magical pumpkin store? They could have chosen a better name for their store, don't you think?" Nanami chuckled.

"Yeah, but I kinda like it. It's magical." Miyu laughed as she remembered that pumpkin was Kanata's favorite dish. She still can't believe how he loves it. She thinks that pumpkin and Kanata were incompatible. She laughed even harder.

"Let's just enter! I want to see it inside!" Aya said as she pulled her best friends inside the store. It seems really packed but that didn't stop the friends to enter.

"Hey Kanata! Have you seen this wand! It says that it is made of Oak!" Santa told him.

"Oak? Hn."

"It's so cool and look at this carpet! It says it can fly I wonder if it really flies... Maybe I should buy it, if it doesn't work then I will use it as a normal carpet and it matches with the furniture in my room or maybe I can buy another one for my living room..." Santa kept on talking but Kanata stopped listening to him as he spotted a certain blond with her friends.

"Isn't this cute? It says that when you wear this ring all your fear vanishes. I think I'm gonna buy it! It's really cute and it matches with the outfit I just bought!" Nanami said happily, she was getting excited again.

"Shopping really makes her a little bit crazy... Right Miyu?" Aya said. But Miyu didn't hear her as she saw a stone that caught her attention. It was a peculiar stone. She felt as if the stone was calling her and she felt weird. She took the stone in her hands and looked at it somehow amazed. It was round and very shiny but Miyu couldn't tell its color, it was silver but it was crimson at the same time. Miyu found it really odd, she never saw a stone like it before and it made her comfortable, somehow.

"It's a pretty stone. Isn't it?" A slim tall man told Miyu. She looked at him and she realized that he was a salesclerk. "You know, its different from the other stones." He smiled creepily. "It can grant a wish." Miyu looked at him as if he was fooling her. But he wasn't, he was very serious as he talked to her. And with a smile, a very weird one, he left.

"That guy sure was creepy." Nanami said as she shivered.

"I find him funny. He tells Miyu that the stone is different from the others and leaves without even convincing her to buy it as other clerks would have done. Let me see it." Aya said as she took the stone from Miyu. "It's really interesting. But its useless, although you can use it as a paperweight."

"You're not gonna buy it aren't you?" Kanata asked Miyu.

"Kanata! What are you doing here?" Miyu asked surprised as he suddenly appeared.

"What? Everyone can hang out in the mall right? Or am I not allowed?" said Kanata.

"Oh hi guys! Isn't this store cool?" Santa asked.

"Hmmm... Kinda." Aya said.

"I find it interesting... They sell very weird stuff... Oh! Look at the magic ball!" Nanami said as she went to where the magic ball was. Aya and Santa followed her leaving Miyu and Kanata alone.

"You haven't answered my question. Are you buying that useless stone?"

"It's not useless you know. The clerk said that it grants you a wish."

"And you believe him?"

"Well..."

Kanata smirked. "Don't be fooled. Magic doesn't exist. Such things can't happen..."

"How can you be sure about that? Maybe it does exist!"

"Whatever... You know, sometimes you act like a kid..."

"Jerk..." Miyu whispered angrily.

"Hey guys, it's getting late now. We gotta go." Aya told them.

"Um, ok!" said Miyu. "I'm just gonna buy this stone."

"Are you really buying it?" Kanata asked

"Well, yeah! I find it pretty and even if it doesn't grant a wish, I can still use it as a paperweight..."

"Miss, that will be 10 dollars." said the clerk.

"Ok!" Miyu said as she took her wallet and gave him the money.

"You should know, to grant a wish you just have to take it with both hands, close your eyes and say your wish loud. But I must warn you, you have to say the right words... That wish stone can be tricky..." The clerk said a little too serious that all of them were frightened at his words.

"Hmm... Thank you!" _Man, that guy is really creepy... _Miyu thought

After saying goodbye to each other, Miyu and Kanata went to their house. Climbing up the stairs of the Saionji Temple, Kanata told Miyu:

"What a waste of money. You could have saved the money for my ice cream!"

"It's not a waste, I told you, it can be used as a paperweight in that way it can be useful..."

"What wish would you ask anyway?" Kanata asked.

"I still don't know yet..."

"If you're thinking about making a wish like "I wanna be likable or I wanna be hotter" Forget about it, that's simply impossible." Kanata smiled maliciously.

"Kanata!! You're such a jerk!! I wasn't gonna wish that!!! And besides, I'm happy the way I am!" Miyu said proudly.

"Well, by the way you say it, all I can hear is disappointment..."

"Ugh! You despicable creature!"

"I'm amazed... Despicable... A new word for your vocabulary? Did you use thesaurus so that you won't use the same insults over and over again? I'm proud of you, Miyu" Kanata said patting her head.

"I didn't use thesaurus! I already knew that word long time ago! And I wouldn't use the dictionary just to find new insults... And especially not for you as you're not worth it!" And with that Miyu left Kanata angrily.

She left Kanata a little bit hurt but he deserves it and he knows that...

....

_He's such a jerk..._ Miyu thought as she sighed. _Such a jerk! _She took the stone from the shopping bags and looked at it. _It really seems different from the others. I wonder if it really works. What should I wish for? Hmmm...._

_" I wish there was some kind of magic that made Kanata change!! But change for good! If that happened then I would be the happiest girl in the world! "_

_Where did that thought come from? Oh! I remember, I wished that yesterday after I went to the groceries... hahaha... Maybe I should wish for that... As I thought, if that happened then I would be the happiest girl... But that was exaggerated, anyway... What did the clerk say?_

_"You should know, to grant a wish you just have to take it with both hands, close your eyes and say your wish loud. But I must warn you, you have to say the right words... That wish stone can be tricky..."_

_This stone can be tricky? How can that be? Anyway, let's do it. I hope it really works... _Miyu giggled. She took the stone tightly with both hands, she closed her eyes and started to say "I wish..." _Wait, the clerk said that I have to say the right words..._ _Hmm... What does he mean by right words? How can I know which are the right words? Sigh. So, I really have to think hard about the wish huh? Hmm... Let's see... I think that Kanata hates me for a reason, if he forgets that reason then he'll treat me more gently... So, I guess that's it. _"I wish Kanata forgets the reason why he hates me." As she made her wish, the stone gleamed and turned into a pinkish bright color dazzling Miyu, and after a while it turned back to normal. _Well, that was weird..._

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!"

"Um, Miyu?"

_Oh! It's Kanata! Maybe he wants to apologize for being mean to me! Maybe my wish actually worked!  
_  
"Oh hi Kanata! What do you want?" Miyu smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To know what happens next, stay tuned for the next chapter!  
Hope you liked it! Please review!! :)

**Alexiia**


	3. Wish Granted?

Before letting you read this chapter, I would like to apologize! Sorry for it took me so long to upload this chapter!! There are a lot of reasons behind why I haven't uploaded this. First, I didn't have time to write this, (you know, school stuff...) and when I had the free time to continue writing, I didn't have the inspiration and I was a little bit stuck. I needed help urgently! Hahaha. Well here is Chapter 3! I hope you like it! This would be my first chapter uploaded in 2010! By the way, Happy New Year to all and Happy Three Kings!

Thanks for the people who reviewed and for those who Pmed me! I highly appreciate it! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daa Daa Daa! **Although it would be great, hahaha

_To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream; not only plan, but also believe.  
_**  
Chapter 3**

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!"

"Um, Miyu?"

_Oh! It's Kanata! Maybe he wants to apologize for being mean to me..._

"Oh hi Kanata! What do you want?" Miyu smiled.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?"

_Well, for now, he's being kind... Maybe my wish actually worked! _"Um, whatever you want Kanata... It's okay for me..." Miyu smiled tenderly, wishing that he wouldn't do anything that could annoy her.

"Then I'll cook pumpkin squash..."

"Okay!" Miyu said as she looked at the brunette who was about to leave but then he called her.

"Um, Miyu?" Kanata said hesitant.

"Yes?" said Miyu who was blushing a bit at the thought that he might actually apologize.

"I'm sorry for what I said before..."

"What? Say again?" _Did he say it? Did he really?  
_  
"I said, I'm sorry..."

_I can't believe it.... It worked! My wish was granted! I can't believe it!_ Miyu thought very cheerfully. _Oh My God! I can't believe it! This can't be happening!_

"You alright?"

"What? Ah, yes, of course! Never been better..." Miyu smiled widely.

"Okay... Well, prepare the table now..."

"Sure!" she said as she stood up, she walked past Kanata and flashed him a smile, leaving Kanata startled. _What's wrong with her? _

Miyu prepared the table happily, so happily that made everyone around her suspicious.

~·~

_After taking dinner…_

Miyu was sitting in the garden under the tree, staring at the big moon, somehow happy and overjoyed.

"Oi" – A familiar voice said from behind. – "What are you doing? We've got class tomorrow and it's already late."

"I was just looking at the moon. Isn't it so beautiful tonight?"

"Yeah..." - He said as he sat beside her.

"Now I understand why my mom is so excited and working so hard to go to the moon." – She smiled, still looking at the moon.

Kanata stared at her. _She looks so beautiful under the moonlight –_

"You know, I would like to go to planet Otto, and visit where Ruu was born. It must be wonderful don't you think?" –She said, interrupting Kanata's thoughts.

"Oh, yeah... Maybe Ruu's parents will let us visit them." _What was I thinking just now? _

Miyu smiled.

"Kanata..."

"Yeah?"

Miyu hesitated. _Did he really change?To good? _

"What is it Miyu?"

"Do you think I'm _that _clumsy and klutz?"

"Well..." – He started to answer a little bit confused. – "Sometimes you are. Sometimes you aren't, depending on your mood. Why are you asking such a question?"

"Just curious..." - She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't you go and sleep right now? You must sleep and rest so you'll be fresh for the exam tomorrow."

Miyu smiled mischievously. - "So...You're worried for me, huh?"

"Of course I am!"

_Did he, or didn't he, just confirmed that he was worried... for me?_

"I'm worried because if you fail the exam..." – He started to say- "I won't be able to eat the ice cream that you promised me..." - He smirked.

"So you are only worried because of that?" - Miyu asked unbelieving.

"Of course! Why would I be worried of you if it wasn't because of that? I don't care if you fail, if it wasn't because of the promised ice cream..." – He said, and Miyu thought that he said it as it was obvious. _How dare he?Wait a minute, did he just tease me now?_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" – He asked her.

"Kanata..."

"C'mon, Miyu. Go and sleep now. You don't want the cold to freeze the little brain of yours." – He said before starting to walk towards the house.

_Definitely, he's still the same Kanata. The wish didn't work... _She sighed._ Stupid stone... _

~·~

_Several days after..._

It was the second period and Miyu was slightly nervous. Ms Mizuno was handing out the student's exams. Miyu didn't know how she did her exam, she thought that she did it pretty well, but now she doubted it. She looked at her friend Aya as she saw Ms Mizuno giving her her exam, she saw her friend beam at her. _So she has passed her exam with a good grade_ - She thought and smiled back at her. She looked at Kanata, he too had received his exam. _He probably received an A_... Then the teacher passed by her,

"Good job, Kouzuki." – She smiled at her.

Miyu looked down at her exam.

She looked surprised. _Am I dreaming? This can't be true!_

"What did you get Miyu?" – Her friend Nanami asked her wishing that she would receive good news.

"I-I've got an A!"- She flashed them with her biggest smile.

"Congrats!" - Her best friends hugged her tightly.

"We knew you could do it!" – Aya said happily.

"We definitely have to celebrate it! How about another shopping?" – Nanami asked her best friends making them all laugh.

"Quiet down students!" – Ms Mizuno called their attention - "Class is almost over. But before I go, let me tell you something, in general, you all have done a very good job in the exams. I hope you continue working hard! Have a good day!" – She said as she waved goodbye.

_Ring._

Kanata stood up and walked towards the blond_. I hope she did her exam well_...

"How did you do Miyu?" – Kanata asked her.

"Kanata!! - She turned to look at him - " I've got an A! And that's because of you! Thank you Thank you Thank you!" – Miyu ran and hugged Kanata. The latter blushed at her sudden reaction. But, without thinking twice, he hugged her back.

_"My my. What a cute couple we have here_." - A strawberry pink haired girl said as her dangerous aura filled the class. - "_Miyu got an A... She got excited and she hugged her beloved Kanata." _– Christine said slowly. _- "Oh Kanata! Look at what I've got, an A! Miyu said sweetly. Oh my dear Miyu. Of course you got an A. You are so intelligent, that's one of the many reasons why I love you. Kanata said with a loving tone. Then, little by little, they got closer, their lips only inches away and, and... I won't let that happen!!" _She lifted the locker beside her using her supernatural strength and it looked like as she was about to throw it to them.

Miyu looked at Kanata horrified, he looked back at her for a second and he stood before her, his arm around her as a protection. Christine looked at them and opened her eyes wide, she regained her composure as she realized what she was about to do. She put down the locker again and everyone near her sighed in relief, but as she was putting the locker down, a drawer suddenly fell and hit Kanata on his head. He fell above Miyu, who fell too unable to hold Kanata.

Everyone surrounded them. Chris began to panic and was about to cry.

"Is he, is he unconscious?" – Nozumo asked worried.

"Kanata..." Aya and Nanami called him worried.

"Wake up, K-Kanata" – Miyu said, she was very scared. – "Kanata, wake up!"

Then he slowly opened his eyes. Miyu sighed and smiled at him relieved.

"Hm." – He managed to say looking at the others surrounding him. He stood up and asked – "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry Kanata!" – Chris apologized, tears falling down in her cheeks- "I didn't mean to hurt you! I don't know what happened to me!"

"It's okay Chris." – Kanata tried to calm her down.

"We're so glad Kanata that you're alright!" – Santa said – "For a minute I thought that I would lose my best friend!" - He punched his chest friendly and hugged him.

"What did you think? That I would die because I was hit by a drawer?" Kanata laughed. "I guess I'm stronger than that..." He smiled and hugged his friend back.

"Yeah, what was I thinking... But I have to say that I'm amazed, but not surprised, of how brave you are, trying to protect Miyu in such a dangerous situation!"

Christine blushed of embarrassment knowing that she was the one who caused all the trouble.

"Miyu? Who is she?" - Kanata asked confused. - "Who's Miyu?"

The people who heard him gasped and looked at the blond, who was shocked and looked like as if she was about to cry.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

I hope I didn't disappoint you! will try to finish the next chapter soon. I've got some ideas formed in my head already and I hope I will be able to express my ideas well! As I have a lot of exams, it might take long for me to upload the next chapter. So, I'm sorry! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading :)

Alexiia

Btw, The quote was by _**Anatole France**_ :D


End file.
